This invention pertains to a strapping machine. More particularly, this invention pertains to a press-type strapping machine for squaring and strapping large material loads such as lumber and the like.
Strapping machines are well-known in the art. There are two principle types of strapping machines, manual and automatic, table-top or free-standing machines. Strapping machines are typically designed for use with either plastic or metal (steel) strapping. These machines position, tension and seal strap around a load to bundle or secure the load.
A typical automatic strapping machine includes a frame-like support for the overall machine, a working area to, for example, support a load, a feed head to feed strap around the load and to retract strap prior to tensioning, a chute through which the strap is fed around the load, a strapping head to secure the strap to itself and one or more dispensers for dispensing the strap material to the strapping head.
Many such strapping machines also provide for squaring and compressing a load during the strapping cycle. That is, an upper compression plate or platen may press downwardly on the load to provide some measure of compression (even of the load is substantially non-compressible). The machine may also include a squaring assembly to align the load vertically to prevent skewing and/or tipping.
In known press-type strapping machines, the strapping head is displaced from the platen and the side squaring are offset from the platen. As such, although compression and squaring occur, they do not occur at the same region of the load (not at the same longitudinal position along the load) nor in a manner such that strapping occurs at the compressed and squared location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a press-type strapping machine that compresses and squares a load at about the same longitudinal position along the load. Desirably, such a machine positions, tensions and seals the strap at about the compressed and squared region. More desirably, such a machine applies protecting elements at the corners of the load to prevent marring or damage of the load by the strapping material.